


A Bottle of Cola

by tazzmatic



Series: SenGen Week 2019 [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Day 3: cola, M/M, sengen week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzmatic/pseuds/tazzmatic
Summary: He chugs the disgusting drink with a smile, always pleased that Senku-chan went through the trouble of making it for him, unknowing that he actually hates cola.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082537
Comments: 13
Kudos: 183





	A Bottle of Cola

**Author's Note:**

> My wonderful Al is out celebrating life, so this odd mess is all me, lol. 
> 
> Day 3 of sengen week 2019: cola!! 
> 
> This was suppose to be funny and became this instead. Please enjoy anyway!

Gen could remember his last day in a modern civilization with clarity. 

He woke shortly after sunrise, did his morning routine, and heads out down the day to meet his manager, ready to begin prep work for the show. 

The strict schedule he put himself on began when he started to become popular, taking time to relax his mind at the start of the day, making it easier to handle the hectic life of a celebrity.

Gen was in his element, on stage, having all eyes focused on him. Nothing was more thrilling than pulling off an amazing trick and hearing the shocks of awe. 

As a magician, he was able to adapt to any situation, to take control and fit it to his needs. 

This need for control, according to his studies, stemmed from his lack of stability in his childhood. 

So he wrapped himself up tightly in a controlled chaos that only he could touch, pulling the strings of those around him as he pleased. 

He held all the cards, only allowing the audience to see what he wanted.

On his last stunt that day, right before the end of his show, all he could think of was the refreshing drink waiting for him in the dressing room. 

He threw his arms wide, a beaming smile as his audience gasped, rising from their seats to applaud. A muted green light washed through the room, freezing him. He couldn’t hear, couldn’t see, and soon, he couldn’t think. 

Gen woke 3,700 years in the future, a killer standing before him. He wasn’t stupid enough to refuse the other man, smiling with ease, agree the world was better now. 

He had several plans in place by the time he went off to find the genius scientist, three more beginning to take shape upon meeting Senku-chan. 

It was dangerous and stupid, agreeing to side with someone clearly weaker than his opponent, with very few allies. 

But the idea of a possible modern civilization again was too strong to pass up, the freedom of not worrying about saying the wrong thing and getting killed for it a necessity. 

Gen could have survived, navigating the society Tsukasa-chan wanted easily enough, but it would have been tiresome, unable to have the full control he needed. 

If the Kingdom of Science won, Gen had a better opportunity of controlling the chaos around him. 

It wouldn’t be good to just change sides, however, that would be handing to many cards for Senku-chan to hold. No, Gen had to be  _ bribed _ into joining the Science Kingdom, as flimsy as the bribe was. 

A bottle of cola. 

The first thing Gen had thought of as a way to make his presence known, while eating a bowl of bitter ramen. 

A stroke of genius at the time. 

Yet despite staying a few days with Senku-chan, he hadn’t taken in the sheer chaotic energy the other man possessed. The strange, constant flip-of-the-coin luck that followed him. 

Whereas Gen created the chaos around him to control it.

Senku-chan attracted chaotic energy like no one else, but he thrived on it. Laughed at it, took it in stride, working until he could mold it to his needs. 

There were days where he wondered if Tsukasa-chan hadn’t been a better choice as Senku-chan constantly threw him out of his element, forcing him to think faster, react better to new situations.

Then Senku-chan would had him a new bottle of cola, congratulating him on a job well done, his heart stupidly flutters in his chest. 

He chugs the disgusting drink with a smile, always pleased that Senku-chan went through the trouble of making it for him, unknowing that he actually hates cola. 

Sure, Gen could tell him the truth now, after so long in each others company. But he was firmly committed to his lie, even telling the villagers who try to hand him alcohol that cola is all he drinks. 

When more modern people join their Kingdom and learn of Senku-Cola, they cheer, asking for some. 

Senku-chan refuses, claiming they don’t have enough supplies to create it for everyone, sneakily handing Gen a bottle once a week. 

It’s a small thing, making Gen feel special even as guilt starts to consume him. He swirls the liquid around as Senku-chan watches expectantly. 

“I remember my last day perfectly, you know.” He says unexpectedly. 

Senku-chan understands what day he’s speaking of, saying nothing, patiently waiting for him to get his thoughts in order. 

“I had a morning routine. Everyday, without fail, I did my daily yoga and meditated. Day-to-day life varied, of course, depending on if I had a show or not.” Gen paused, shifting the bottle to his other hand. “When I did, I had a strict after show rule to help me cool down.” 

“Yeah?” Senku asked, arms crossed, when it appeared Gen wasn’t going to say more. 

He hummed, “It was a requirement that directly after the show’s end, I would be allowed five minutes to myself, alone in a room somewhere, with a drink waiting for me.” 

“Let me guess,” Senku-chan drawled. “A cola?” 

“That last day, I had just finished my act, waiting for the curtains to close when the petrification struck.” Gen ignored him, lightly sniffing the drink. “When I was revived, it was one of the first things I thought of. How I never got my drink. Silly, right?” 

Senku-chan frowned, unsure of his melancholy mood. 

“Okay? And then we struck a deal. You have your drink now. Sort of.” 

“It wasn’t cola.” 

“Huh?” 

“I didn’t drink cola after my shows.” Gen admitted. “In truth, I hate cola.” 

“What?” Senku-chan deadpanned. 

Gen forced a small smile, “Funny, right? I absolutely hate cola. Too sweet. And unhealthy. Yet it was the first thing I thought to ask for. Why is that?” 

“The fuck? Why have you been drinking something you hate, dumbass?” Senku-chan snapped, grabbing the bottle from him. “What was it then?” 

“Hm?” 

“Your after show drink? What was it?” 

“Ahh,” Gen chuckled, nervously scratching at his depetrification mark. “Green tea.” 

“Are you fucking serious?” 

“Yes?” 

Senku-chan scowled, “Unbelievable. You absolute moron. I expect this from other dumbasses, not you!” 

He stalked out of the lab, cola still in hand, muttering angry insults beneath his breath. Gen watched him go, bemused, wondering if he should have continued to keep his mouth shut and drank the nasty cola. 

That night, a cheer rose among the Kingdom as Senku-chan informed them, with time, they could gather the supplies to start making cola for those who wanted it. 

Senku-chan then grabbed his hand, pulling him along until they reached the observatory. Once inside, he followed Senku-chans instruction, seating himself at the table, staring in surprise as a warm cup of green tea appeared. 

He sighed, shakily, his hands wrapping around the cup, letting the warmth seep into his skin as his lungs filled with the aroma. The quiet of the night surrounded him, the faint noise from the people below easily ignored. 

He took a sip, feeling his body relax for the first time in thousands of years. 

“Why don’t you join me, Senku-chan?” He smiled into his cup. 

Senku-chan scoffed, throwing himself into the chair across from him, a bottle of cola in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to mention, I love that Gen loves cola. This was suppose to be a funny what if idea and became something weird instead. Oh well. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
